Dewey Lamort
Dewey LamortMayor of Tombstone (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:29-1:32). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Dewey Lamort!"''Edens, Mark (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 1. CPT Holdings, Inc. is a famous writer of Western themed books. History Dewey Lamort is reportedly the greatest Western writer of all timePeter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:55-4:57). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "He's the greatest Western writer of all time!" and wrote "Yamaho," "Taglow," "The Sundusters," "The Ratchet Brand," "Across the Lonesome Hills," "The Man from Ratchet," "The Walking Ratchet," "Dayglo," "Barstow," "Harpo," "Chico," and "Groucho."Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. He also invested in Tombstone's "Six Guns Over Tombstone" theme park.Mayor of Tombstone (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:15-1:29). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "As the Mayor of Tombstone, it is my great privilege to introduce the man whose generous investment will one day make Six Guns Over Tombstone the greatest Western theme park in southeastern Arizona!" During a press conference in Tombstone, Dewey was given a pair of boots once worn by Wyatt Earp.Mayor of Tombstone (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:48-1:57). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "The city of Tombstone would like to present to you a pair of boots that once belonged to an earlier hero of the Wild West, Wyatt Earp!" The press conference was also meant to serve as publicity for Dewey's latest book, "Earpo." Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 12. CPT Holdings, Inc. When Wyatt manifested, Dewey ran for it. Dewey hired the Ghostbusters to capture the Earp Gang and promptly flew out to New York for a luncheon.Boris Mealey (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:46-6:49). Time Life Entertainment. Boris says: "Mr. Lamort had to fly to New York to attend a gala luncheon." He assigned Boris Mealey, a photographer from Random Choice Publishing, to show them around Tombstone. Trivia *Dewey Lamort is based on western author Louis L'Amour. *Peter Venkman read Dewey's books while he was in collegePeter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:58-5:00). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I read his books all the time when I was in college." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. *The The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection spells Dewey's last name as "LaMorte." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Lamort is referenced on an advertisement by Random Choice Publishing. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #8, Lamort's car is parked on the street across from Delgado's Gym. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #12, Lamort makes a non-canon cameo as one of the people in the crowd. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, Lamort is referenced on a Times Square ad on the right. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" References Gallery Primary Canon DeweyLaMort03.jpg DeweyLaMort04.jpg DeweyLaMort02.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral29.jpg Secondary Canon DeweyLaMortIDW8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo of car in Ghostbusters Issue #8 DeweyLaMortIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #12 ArmandsWyattEarpIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character